1940s
194X During World War II, a secret pact is concluded between the Philosophers that deals with the construction of world order after the Axis Powers are defeated. The American, Chinese, and the Russian factions of the Philosophers pool their assets in order to secure victory in the war and agree to distribute them after the end of the war. Night vision goggles are developed. Kenneth Baker is born. Roy Campbell is born. 1940 March: The Katyn Forest Massacre. Joseph Stalin orders the NKVD to execute 20,000 Polish soldiers near the Katyn Forest, Western Ukraine, and Belarus. Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin takes part in the massacre. The Wehrmacht later stumble upon 4,000 of the dead soldiers at Katyn Forest, and immediately blame the Soviet Union, only for the Soviets to blame Germany instead. September 7: Nazi Germany begins its first of several bombing runs on London, England. 1941 June 22: Nazi Germany invades the Soviet Union.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater instruction manual, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). July: The Special Air Service of the British Army is formed. Their motto, "Who Dares, Wins," is a tribute to The Boss. The SAS perform a dummy run on Heliopolis (where the RAF HQ in Cairo was located). The Boss is especially responsible for the organization of this mission. November 16 - 17: Operation Squatter, night bombing raid in North Africa, executed by the SAS. The Boss helps to organize the attacks. December 7: The Imperial Japanese Navy attacks Pearl Harbor. The United States declares war on Japan. December 9: Adolf Hitler declares war on the United States of America. 1942 June 3 - 4: Battle of Dutch Harbor. June 6: The Japanese No. 3 Special Landing Party and 500 Japanese Marines land on Kiska Island as a diversion for their plan for the Battle of Midway. June 7: The 301st Independent Infantry Battalion of the Japanese Northern Army invades Attu Island. June 13: The Office of Strategic Services is opened. August: The Manhattan Project begins. Huey Emmerich's father (Hal Emmerich's grandfather) is assigned to work on the project. August 21: The German Army besieges the city of Stalingrad (now Volgograd). September: Test flights on a newly-built United States airfield on Adak Island begin. December 2: Physicist Enrico Fermi splits an atom in a nuclear reactor, generating the first artificial nuclear fission chain reaction. The Boss forms the Cobra Unit during the Battle of Stalingrad, an elite unit that would play a pivotal role in key Allied victories during the darkest days of World War II. 1943 February 2: The Battle of Stalingrad ends with a Soviet victory. May 11 - 29: American troops land on Attu; the battle for Attu. July 28 - 29: Kiska is shelled by hundreds of American bombs to flush out the Japanese. The Japanese escape through a dense Aleutian Fog. August: The remaining Japanese soldiers are discovered by the U.S. soldiers, and commit suicide to avoid capture. Acting on false information from the Soviet Union, The Boss is sent to Los Alamos to assassinate alleged Nazi saboteur, John von Neumann. Distracted be her newly discovered pregnancy, The Boss is wounded and falls into a coma for three months.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Ocelot was born on June 6th of 1944, and it was revealed that The Boss had recently discovered she was be pregnant before the mission and had a three month coma and another three months to completely recover. 1944 June: V-1 rockets fall on London. June 6 (D-Day): The Allied Forces dispatch the Cobra Unit into Normandy. The Cobra Unit partakes in a mission to take down V2 Missile Installations. The Boss gives birth to Adamska (Ocelot), with The Sorrow as the father. The baby is eventually taken by the Philosophers. June: 11 commissioned. July 21 - August 8: The Second Battle of Guam begins. August 1 - October 2: Warsaw Uprising. 1945 March 9 - 10: Tokyo air raid. 381,300 cluster bombs are dropped on Tokyo. April 30: The Red Army advances on Berlin. Adolf Hitler commits suicide. May 8: Berlin falls to the Soviet Red Army. Germany surrenders; the Nazi party is abolished. July 16: The first nuclear test, codenamed "Trinity", is conducted in Alamogordo at Los Alamos. August 6: Atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima. Huey Emmerich is born. August 9: Atomic bomb dropped on Nagasaki. August 15: Japan surrenders. World War II ends; the Cold War begins. September 2: Vietnam declares independence. An OSS Team under the command of MAJ Archimedes L.A. Patti, is dispatched into French Indochina to assess the situation, and discussed alternatives with all parties involved including Ho Chi Minh, lasting for two years. After the end of World War II Boris Volgin, the man who was in charge of laundering the Philosophers' funds, monopolizes their assets during the postwar chaos. The Philosophers' Legacy is dispersed and laundered through banks in countries across the world, including Switzerland, Austria, and Hong Kong. It would later fall into the hands of his son. The three branches of the Philosophers start to split up, which brings even more tension to the Cold War. The race to conquer space begins. 1946 February 14: ENIAC, the world's first electronic computer, is unveiled. The first model of the AK-47 is completed. Kazuhira Miller is born.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Implied from information supplied in the briefing tapes "Upbringing" and "Why Kazuhira Miller quit the JSDF." 1947 May 3: Japan enacts Article 9 of the Japanese Constitution to renounce war, as well as being unable to maintain an army. June / July: The Roswell UFO incident. September 2: The Inter-American Treaty of Reciprocal Assistance is signed in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. September 18: The Central Intelligence Agency is created. October 14: Pilot Chuck Yeager breaks the sound barrier in the Bell X1. The Boss disbands the Cobra Unit due to tensions between the Philosophers.http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/125 1948 March 12 - April 24: The Costa Rican Civil War. A rebel army under commander José Figueres Ferrer leads an armed uprising against the Costa Rican government, which it quickly defeats. June 16: The Malayan Emergency. The SAS was deployed to stop the Malayan National Liberation Army. December 1: José Figueres Ferrer's provisional junta abolishes the Costa Rican army, becoming a "nation without a military." Figueres is known for his pro-American stance. 1949 April 4: The North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO) is formed. May: Germany is divided into East and West Germany. June: George Orwell publishes 1984. August: The USSR tests their first nuclear bomb in Semipalatinsk, Kazakhstan, and becomes the world's second nuclear power. October 1: The Chinese Civil War ends in a Communist victory. The People's Republic of China is formed. October 11: Costa Rica enacts Article 12 of its Constitution: "The army as a permanent institution is abolished." December 13: Israel forms the Mossad. The AK-47 is implemented into the Red Army as its official assault rifle. Notes and references Category:Timeline